magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Slayer Mamika
Japanese Title:マジカルスレイヤー・まみか Concept / Plot This is a magical girl show that only exists in the anime "Re:Creators" The plot centers on Mamika Kirameki a magical girl fights day and night to prevent the power of smiles from falling into Akumarin's hands, She has a kind and caring, yet childish and naive nature, and supports Altair's plan to force their creators to alter their worlds. However, she does not hesitate to fight those who don't agree with her. She also forgets names really easily, like Selesia's and Meteora's names. She can fly and use magical attacks. She also has friends named Melt and Karin. The person who gave her power is the Fairy of the Land of Eternity, Mirimiri. Appearance in "Re:Creators" *'Episode 2:' getting attention of children around her. Mamika then sees Selesia and Meteora and tries to convince them to join Military Uniform Princess to help her get the creators to change their worlds. When Selesia and Meteora refuse, Mamika transforms into her magical girl form and throws Selesia out of the window and continues to attack her as they are flying. Mamika manages to knock Selesia to the ground with her "Magical Splash" attack. Mamika then looks around to see the damage that has been done to the city, and turns around as Selesia gets up and asks her if she is okay, only for Selesia to respond that it hurts. Mamika was surprised, because usually in her world her attacks do not cause any damage for the people she hit to shed blood. Mamika attacks Selesia with a held back "Magical Splash Flare" attack, only for it to be blocked by Yuya Mirokuji. *'Episode 3:' Yuya is about to attack Mamika, but then is saved by Alicetaria February, and the two of them escaped. Mamika then watches Military Uniform Princess from a distance in the last scene of the episode. *'Episode 4:' Mamika and Alicetaria are flying together on Alicetaria's pegasus, and the two of them return to their hideout with Blitz Talker and Military Uniform Princess, where Mamika watches from a distance Alicetaria, Blitz and Military Uniform Princess interrogate Alicetaria's creator. Mamika then prepares food for Alicetaria. *'Episode 6:' Mamika and Alicetaria continue to spend time together, but they later had to track down Magane Chikujoin, but then a fight broke out between Alicetaria and Blitz against Selesia and Meteora. When Blitz knocks Meteora to the ground, Mamika tries to protect her. *'Episode 7:' Mamika turns against Alicetaria and Blitz and leaves as the fight concluded when Rui Kanoya arrives in Gigas Machina. Mamika later meets with Sōta Mizushino. *'Episode 8:' Mamika returns to Alicetaria and the two of them have a talk with each other. Mamika then goes to talk to Military Uniform Princess, who impales Mamika with a sword through her back, and Mamika uses her magic to destroy their hideout. *'Episode 9:' Mamika flies through the city before falling and being found by Magane Chikujoin, and shortly later, Alicetaria arrives and holds Mamika in her hands before she dies. *'Episode 22:' Takarada had gain authorization to do a crossover with his story so Alicetaria could meet Mamika again. Category:Others (without Show) Category:2010-2019 Category:Show within a Show